


Trying Again

by StormyBear30



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Trying Again

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kyle yelled at his lover of five years as they walked out of the Roswell Sheriff's department together. "Do you realize how much fucking trouble you would be in if I hadn't been able to talk to Mrs. Walker and get her to drop the charges"

"You're not my fucking father Kyle and I don't need you scolding me like you are" Max yelled in return…pouting like a spoiled child as he slide onto the seat on Kyle's truck.

"No…I'm your partner Max. I'm your partner who got a phone call from Deputy Hanson telling me that you got into an argument with one of your clients and then proceeded to threaten her with a needle. Jesus Max…what the hell were you thinking?"

"There was nothing in the syringe" Max retorted…ignoring the question as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted some more.

"Whatever…well now you have a three week suspension to think about what you did" Kyle ground out…shutting up quickly at the look that he received from his partner as well as the idea that he was sounding just like Max's father. The rest of the drive home was in silence…Max exiting the car without a second glance before locking himself in his office. Kyle didn't know what was going on in his lovers mind…but he knew that it was something serious as with a heavy sigh he entered their home and began to prepare dinner.

Dinner was eerily silent as the two sat across from each other avoiding eye contact or any type of contact for that matter. Afterwards the dishes were washed as they stood side by side…still not speaking before separating once again. Max locked himself in his office as Kyle sat in the living room trying to recall when their lives became so distant and unfeeling. He was still no closer to figuring out what was wrong with Max and that thought alone bothered him more then he could explain. For Kyle there was a time when he knew Max like he knew himself. He knew what he liked and what he was thinking most times before he even spoke a word…but lately he found that he had no clue was Max was thinking or feeling most times. It was as if in the previous few years they had somehow…and without either one noticing it…grew apart. For the most part they were strangers who lived in the same house…yet never saw each other for more then a few minutes morning and evening before work and sleep called to them. Max was a highly respected doctor in their small town and Kyle owned his own auto body shop…which left no time for much of anything else. Each was very busy…so busy with work that it came at the expense of the ones that they loved.

Tears glistened in Kyle's eyes as he continued to sit on the couch…wondering where the time went and what was going to happen to the two of them since they seemed more strangers then lovers. Closing his eyes he recalled the phone call that he had received from Deputy Hanson telling him that Max had basically lost his mind on one of his patients when she told him that she was thinking of trying some cure she had read about on the internet instead of what he was recommending. It wasn't like Max to lose his cool like that…but for some reason that women had set him off and before she knew what hit her Max was waving a needle in her face and cursing at her like a sailor. Kyle was afraid for Max…afraid for the both of them because he knew that somehow their time together was limited if they didn't do something about them and quick.

"Kyle…" Kyle heard him name being spoken as he looked up and found Max standing in the doorway.

"What Max?" He asked…irritation dripping from his voice despite the fact that he was trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry…about earlier" He clarified as he moved into the room and sat down beside Kyle. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that…it's just that I was so upset and then you were scolding me and…"

"What the hell is going on with you Max?" Kyle cut him off…turning to face his lover because he really wanted an answer.

"I don't know…nothing…everything" He bumbled his words as he tried to find the right ones to convey what had been going on with him. "It's just that I am under so much pressure at work and then there is pressure at home and I guess that it just combined together today and I lost it"

"You threatened a client with a needle…I think you more then lost it and what pressures do you have at home Max?" Kyle demanded…his feelings hurt and his guard up at that same time. "You leave at the crack of dawn…come home well after the sun goes down. I'm the one that has to deal with everything pertaining to this house. The bills…the garbage…the lawn. When was the last time that you cut the lawn Max…huh??? Never…" His words got louder as Max continued to sit there unspeaking. "Yeah…I can see where you have it so rough at home since I have your breakfast waiting for you when you get up and dinner in the fridge when you get home. You have some nerve…"

"I get it…" Max blurted out…jerking himself off of the couch as he moved towards the other end of the house. "I didn't mean it like that" He said…turning to face a red faced Kyle.

"What did you mean then?" Kyle asked…his anger spiking out of control as he grabbed onto a nearby throw pillow…clutching it in a death like grip.

"I mean that I see you for thirty minutes in the morning and we maybe speak ten words…I don't even see you in the evening when I come home because its late and you are already asleep. On the days that I am off we always have errands to do and most of those are done separately. I can't even tell you the last time that we sat down and just talked or had any sort of fun for that matter" Max explained…hoping that he was making things clearer…but by the look on Kyle's face he could see that he was not.

"We just spent the afternoon at your sisters house for Jesse birthday party" Kyle reminded.

"Oh and what fun that was…sitting in the back yard as Jesse regaled us with tales of his many trials. That's not what I mean Kyle and you know it" Max replied in full irritation.

"Well then you have to explain it to me then" Kyle snapped…debating leaving the room and Max altogether.

"I can't remember the last time that we made love…or the last time that we just held each other and shared simple kisses. Jesus Kyle…do you remember when we couldn't keep our hands off of each other…how we used to lie in bed all day on Sundays and just talk and spend time together. I feel as if I don't even know you anymore. Between your job and mine we are like ships passing in the night if you will" Frustrated Max…slumped back over towards the couch and fell onto it with a heavy sigh. "I just feel like we are falling apart and neither of us has even noticed it…until now that is" He corrected as he looked over at his partner to gage his reaction.

"I agree…" Kyle replied simply…yet sadly. "I feel exactly the same way. The question is what do we do about it…or is it to late already?" He asked the question…hoping and praying that Max would give him the one that he craved.

"Do you think that it's too late for us?" Max retorted fearfully…sliding forward.

"I hope not because I still love you Max" Kyle spoke truthfully as he too leaned forward and took Max's hand into his own. "The question is what do we do about it?"

"Stay here…" Max cried out as he jumped off of the couch and raced out of the room…retuning a moment later with a stack of papers in his hand. "Earlier tonight I was thinking as I was sulking in my office that we haven't been on vacation in years. I mean a real vacation…" He spoke up when Kyle tried to interject. "As you know I am on suspension for the next three weeks and I was hoping that we could use this time to get to know each other again. You could take some time off and we could leave Roswell for a few weeks and enjoy a real vacation…just the two of us"

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Kyle questioned as he looked at the sheets of paper Max had handed to him.

"I have…I miss you baby" Max spoke earnestly…as he took the papers from Kyle…taking his hands into his own.

"Six weeks and four days" Kyle spoke out of turn as he grinned happily at his lover.

"Huh?" Max asked confused.

"Since we've made love…six weeks and four days" He smiled shyly…averting his eyes for a moment.

"It's been too long then" Max smiled back…lifting Kyle's chin up with his finger as he leaned in and kissed lips that he felt he hadn't kissed in ages. It was a sweet kiss…a kiss that begged for more and the other party was more then willing to give in as he opened his mouth even further and allowed Max to explore when ready. "Let's go to bed"

They both laid in silence moments later…each wanting to make a move but afraid since it had been so long. It was as if they were starting all over again and it disturbed each more then they could explain. "Do you…um…want to?" Kyle stammered…blushing like a teenager as he looked over at the man who had shared his bed for the previous five years.

"Do you?" Max asked in return…hating that they had grown so far apart.

"Forget it…" Kyle replied sadly…rolling over onto his side as he reached over and turned the table light off.

"I won't forget it" Max said with determination as he slide his hand over Kyle's hip…reaching under the drawstring waistband of his sleeping pants before grabbing a handful of Kyle's dick.

"Jesus Max…" Kyle cried out in turned on surprise. "God it's been so long since you've touched me"

"Tonight's going to change all of that baby…" Max purred against his ear…licking the outer rim as he continued to work on Kyle's hardened penis. "Do you like that baby…do you like it when I play with you like that?" He teased against his ear some more…increasing his grip and his pace.

"Yes…yes…" Kyle panted…arching upwards because his body needed more and it needed it quick. "Faster Max…faster"

Max gave into Kyle's wishes as he jerked and tugged until his hand was coated with Kyle's semen. "What do you want now baby?" He asked…as he removed his hand from Kyle's pants…licking his cream off of his hand as he stared down at his lover.

"I want you to fuck me" Kyle answered without question as he rolled onto his back…jerking his pants down his legs in preparedness.

"Your wish is my command" Max grinned lustfully as he reached across the bed and grabbed the tube of dusty lube off of the night stand. "Jesus…it has been ages hasn't it?" He spoke more to himself then to Kyle as he blew off the dust particles.

"What?" Kyle questioned as he looked over his shoulder at Max.

"I said I'm going to fuck you like you haven't been fucked in ages" Max lied as he flipped the top open and spread a liberal amount into his palm. Dipping his fingers in…he placed two at Kyle's quivering opening in order to ready him for his girth. He knew that Kyle hadn't been fucked in such a long time and he wanted to ensure nothing but pleasure as he inserted those fingers…working them back and forth and open and closed. "Are you ok?" He asked…continuing with his task as he removed them briefly…dipping into the lube again before adding a third finger to the mix.

"Fine…" Kyle purred…arching his ass backwards to alert Max to his peaceful state.

That was all the encouragement that Max needed as he removed his fingers once again…smacking Kyle playfully on his ass before lubing up his achingly sore dick. "Ass up…" He commanded as he reached under Kyle's pubic area and lifted him partially onto his knees. Kyle did his bidding without question as he slide every so slowly his entire length into Kyle's gloriously tight bubble butt. Emotions to great to comprehend or share engulfed Max as he slide in and out of Kyle as if he were running for his life. It was hard and it was fast and he knew that it would be over much to quickly…but his urgency was of the utmost importance. Gripping tender flesh of hips…he rocketed faster and faster until he was dizzy from its movement. His body afire…he held his breath as it blazed its way through his belly…exiting through his hardiness as he exploded his juices within Kyle's tender ass.

"You ok?" Kyle laughed as Max fell forward across his back…not moving for several minutes.

"Hnnn…" Max uttered…unable to move or even speak coherently as Kyle slide out from under him…forcing him to lay upon his back as he gazed down upon him.

"That was amazing Max…" He smiled a true and real smile for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I forgot how beautiful your smile was" Max spoke wistfully as he reached up and cupped Kyle's cheek gently as he finally found the energy to speak. "It was the first thing that attracted me to you" He reminisced…smiling himself as the memories overtook him.

Tears of joy and happiness filled Kyle's eyes as he leaned into Max's touch. "Why is it that you always say something sappy like that and you turn me into a total girl" He sniffled…as a single tear slide down his face.

"Nothing girly about you" Max spoke truthfully as he sat up as pulled Kyle into his arms before laying the two of them down. "You're all man…my man. I love you baby"

"I love you too…you crazy jerk" Kyle giggled like a school girl at Max's loving words as he swatted playfully at his exposed chest. "So…when do we leave on this glorious vacation of your?"

The End…


End file.
